Children with Fanconi Anemia (FA) are being studied hormonally to determine the cause of their growth failure. Aspects of endocrine and somatic abnormality are being related to accumulated data regarding the mutations responsible for FA. Two papers relating to this protocol have been accepted for publication in peer-reviewed journals.